


In The Bath/Shower (Dean x reader)

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Supernatural 100 Kink List & Kink Bingo Fics [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	In The Bath/Shower (Dean x reader)

“Y/N, I’m home now. It’s okay,” said Dean, running his hand through your hair as you kept him in this never ending hug.

“You don’t do that ever again, understand?” you said, digging your fingers into his shoulders, the fabric straining under your death grip.

“I know. I’m sorry,” said Dean, resting his head on your yours before breathing in deep. “That place…”

“I get why you did it. I’m not saying I wouldn’t do the same exact thing, Dean,” you said, holding on so tight you felt him strain to get a full breath. “Promise me never again, baby. I…I almost…”

“S’okay baby. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere,” he said, running his hand up and down your back. You eased your hold but kept him close. You needed him near you right now, the both of you did. 

But Dean smelled like he hadn’t showered in a week and it was more than enough to make you bite back a gag.

“Let’s wash up for dinner,” said Dean, your head lifting up to find his green eyes staring back. “If you want to that is.”

“Yes,” you said, sliding your hands around the back of his neck as his calloused hands came under your thighs, picking you up and carrying you off to the bathroom with ease.

Dean barely had the patience to let the both of you undress before he was picking you up again, shoving you against the back of the shower wall. You adjusted the shower head above you, letting it rain down over him and clean the filth away. Dean rocked his hips slowly, rubbing against your clit for a moment before slipping inside, months of no contact making you wet at the mere sight of him again.

Dean didn’t move though, instead dropped his head on your shoulder as you moved your arm and grabbed the shampoo. You put a good amount in your hands when you stared at his hair, noticing it wasn’t as lively as it should have been, the color dull and greasy from lack of proper washing.

“Come on,” he whined, thrusting a little before settling on a deep grind that would give you plenty of time to get him clean.

“Shh, I’m gonna to take care of you baby,” you said, urging him to lift his head, your hands flying to his scalp and running through the short strands. He smiled and relaxed, shutting his eyes as he got what was surely the best hair wash of his life. You made sure to run your fingers into his skin, creating suds everywhere and giving him a head massage, his hips rolling a little harder into you to make sure you got something more too.

“Y/N,” Dean said softly as you washed it all away, giving him another treatment with the conditioner before your grabbed some face wash. It was yours, your girly chamomile and lavender one that Dean never understood what it did better than a washcloth and a bar of soap. But he didn’t seem to mind and soon you were running the small substance into his cheeks, smiling a little. “That…that actually feels really nice.”

“It’s a little tingly, cleans out all the gunk so you feel fresh and new,” you said, letting it settle on his face for a minute before wiping it away. 

“It really does,” he said, your hands already working on his shoulders, running his body wash over the broad things, working over his pecs and biceps.

You gasped when Dean hiked you up the wall even further, pulling out and slamming back in. Slow and steady was done with. He needed to have some kind of control back and you needed him to have it.

“Go ahead baby. Do it, rough and fast,” you said, trying your best to get a grip on his shoulders and re-secure your legs around his waist as he went full throttle. He started kissing you when you got noisy, savoring every last sound you made like he’d never had the pleasure of doing it before.

“You’re close, Y/N. Come with me,” said Dean, low and gravelly, barely audible over the slap of wet skin and the water all around you.

“D-Dean,” you said, coming hard and needy, the force making you open your mouth in a silent scream. Dean quickly followed after a few more thrusts, spilling into you as you clung to him, hips eventually slowing before pulling away and setting you down on shaky legs.

“I missed you,” he said, the sweet Dean you’d missed like crazy coming back to you. You hummed your agreement as he quickly cleaned you up and turned off the tap.

“Welcome back, Dean.”


End file.
